


Tell the Truth Dean

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dean Hates Witches, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Ships It, Smut, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Dean has a spell cast on him, and if he doesn't tell someone his 'deepest darkest secret' he will die. The question is how stubborn will the older Winchester be?





	Tell the Truth Dean

Dean grunts as his body is slammed up against the wooden barn wall. His head knocks back and he knew he'd have one hell of a headache later. For now, he needed to focus on stalling, it's only a matter of time before the potion the witch drank wears off. 

Sam managed to land a blow to her side with an iron crowbar. Dean could tell it knocked the wind out of her; the potion she drank was already fading. Dean felt her grip on him leave and his feet touched the floor. 

She had thrown their guns out into the wheat field, but he couldn't leave Sam to deal with her until she powered down a bit more. He glanced around and found a sickle hanging on the wall. That'd do. In two swift motions he had the weapon in his hands, and then into her chest. 

He'd struck the blow from behind and she froze, the blade entered from the front of her chest, and when Dean gave it a forceful tug the edge of it protruded from her back. Sam had jumped back once he realized what his brother was planning to do, but he wished he hadn't. 

With the last of her strength, the witch reached into her pocket, which contained several viles of colorful liquid, grabbed one at random and smashed it on Dean's head as she fell. Sam rushed to his side as his brother crumbled down next to her. 

 

~<3~

 

Dean opened his eyes when he felt a rush of warm energy flow through his body; Cas. It was dark in the barn, but he'd always recognize that face. Once the warmth was gone, he became aware of other sensations. He was cold, and the puddle of liquid he was laying in didn't help. He felt a hand on his shoulder helping him sit up. 

Even though Cas had healed him he was still dizzy. Then the memory of why he was on the ground in the first place came rushing back. 

"Dean, are you alright?" The low voice rumbled.

"Not really, no. I'm dizzy, tired, and frustrated for letting that witch get the jump on us, and to top it all of I'm sitting in," he paused to run his fingers through the sticky substance. "Blood. I'm covered in witch blood." Cas tilted his head slightly.

"Well, that confirms it." Dean looked over and saw his brother standing by a work bench, a grimoire in hand.

"Truth spell. One of her own concoction. It looks like she's a witch for hire. You need spell or potion, she can make it." He snapped the book shut and crossed the room as Cas pulled Dean to his feet.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Dean huffed. Sam handed him his gun, which he promptly tucked back into it's proper spot. 

"Considering what other options she had on her," Sam held up a sack the size of a softball, that jingled with the sound of glass viles. "You lucked out." 

"I don't feel lucky. In fact, none of this would have happened if I had been more careful. I'm the reason she got the jump on us in the first place." He slapped his hand over his mouth and silently cursed himself. Sam tried not to frown at his brother's words, knowing it would only upset him more. 

"Let's get back to the motel. I can study this thing and you can clean up." Sam suggested and before he was finished speaking Dean was headed out towards Baby. 

"Dean, I think it'd be best if Sam drove." Cas was beside him in a few strides. 

"Just because I got loose lips, doesn't mean I can't drive." Dean unlocked the Impala as Cas gently placed his hand on his shoulder. He wanted to rip it off, no, he'd normally rip it off. He wanted to lean into the touch. Great, even in his head he couldn't lie to himself. 

"There could be side effects we don't know about." 

"I want to drive." He hadn't ment to respond but the words just slipped out. 

"Dean, why do you always insist on driving? Do you not trust me to drive or something?" Sam had caught up and joined the conversation.

"Of course I trust you Sam! But she's mine, as hunters we can't have things, ya know, personal things. I know it's stupid because now we have the bunker and I could build my own freaking man cave if I wanted. Stuff it full of whatever I want, but she was mine before, and she's still mine now." 

"I get that, but it's safer if you let me drive." Dean knew his younger brother was right and he reluctantly tossed him the keys and marched over to the passenger side.

"Shotgun." He grumbled as he took off his jacket and over shirt. He tossed them on the floor, hopping to get as little blood as possible on the leather seat.

 

~<3~

 

Dean slammed and locked the bathroom door at the motel behind him. He quickly stripped the rest of his layers off and turned the water on to the highest heat level. As he waited, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were deep bags under them. Had they been there before the hunt, or were the results of the potion?

He decided it didn't matter as he climbed into the shower. The water burned at first, but he adjusted quickly. Hot showers were the best way to come down from a hunt. They were so relaxing and though they were slightly painful, it was a different type of pain then the injuries that normally occurred from hunts. Except now, he had no injuries thanks to Cas, but he did have a freaking truth spell to worry about. That's why he hadn't said anything after calling shotgun on the way back. Less chance of spewing his personal thoughts. 

The hot water couldn't distract him from the panic he'd been hiding. He could easily mess everything up. One wrong word or a sentence that slipped out and everything could change. He let the water seep into his skin until his back was red before getting out.

"So there's good news and bad news." Sam said; he was sitting at the small wooden table next the the door. Dean was dressed in a black cotton t-shirt and blue and green plaid pajama pants. He made eye contact with Sam as he sat on his bed, toweling the rest of his hair off. He kept his mouth shut. 

"So, the good new is, it's really easy to get rid of. The bad news is that you have to tell someone your 'deepest darkest secret'. He read the last part from the grimoire. 

"That phrasing is rather odd." Cas added. Sam shuffled a few pages over.

"Apparently, this one was made for a teenage girl, and Sabrina took everything literally." Sam closed the grimoire. Dean turned his gaze towards Cas.

"You're still here?" Fuck. He hadn't ment to say it like that. 

"I can go if-" Dean cut him off, his words soft and low.

"I want you here." It sounded a lot more vulnerable then he wanted, but at least Cas knew he wanted him to stay. 

Sam noticed the slightly emotional exchange, but didn't comment. He had a good idea of what secret Dean needed to fess up to. And, by Chuck, he had waited for this for years. But knowing his brother, this wasn't going to be easy for him.

"There's something else." Sam kept his eyes on the book as they pulled away from the others gaze. Sam was use to the eye fucking and sexually tension, but this was something different; something sad, longing, and just a hint of fear from Dean.

"The longer you wait, umm-" he stopped, trying to find the right words. "There's a timeline, different depending on the secret. The best I can tell is the more important it is, the less time you have, and if you refuse to do it, it's lights out. Not that we need to worry about that."

"I'm not doing that, we need to find another way." Dean stated, which scared the shit out of Sam. If Dean said it, it had to be true. He was willing to risk death, just to keep his feelings for Cas hidden. Sam knew this would be hard, but shit. He sat stiff in his chair, eyes locked on Dean. 

"Dean, how bad-" Cas started.

"I'm not doing this. We'll find another way tomorrow back at the bunker. Now I need some sleep before I start getting emotional." This was only going to get worse wasn't it?

 

~<3~

 

By the time they were back at the bunker Dean had admitted that he'd had sexy dreams about Dr. Sexy. He also shared his love of sickly sweet romance novels and his panty fetish. When they pulled into the garage Dean opened his door and jumped out before they were even down the slope that led to the parking area.

Sam knew about him being attracted to Dr. Sexy, and he wouldn't judge his brother for what he chose to read, but he could've lived the rest of his life contently, NOT knowing that his brother like to wear panties; 'especially silk pink ones lined with black lace'.

"How are we going to handle this?" Cas' voice startled Sam from his thoughts. He turned the key and looked back at the angel.

"I say we give him a few days to process and then go from there." Sam said as they started inside.

They found Dean cracking eggs in the kitchen. There were several ingredients laying on the counter and a pan heating on the stove.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"I'm making breakfast for dinner. When I get upset I like to eat sweet things. Also, I enjoy cooking. It relaxes me. I'd really like it if both of you would stop asking me questions until this bullshit is over with." He started to whisk the ingredients in the bowl. 

"No questions; got it." Sam sat down across from Dean on a stool at the island. He looked over all the ingredients and gathered they were having French toast and bacon. 

 

~<3~

 

Dean closed the door to his bedroom behind him and set his plate on his bedside table. There was no way he'd be spending any more time then necessary around those two. He kicked his boots off and sat down on his bed. His elbows on his knees and his face rested in his palms. His back cracked when he bent over and he readjusted. 

Three minutes. That was his rule. If it ever came to this, this amount of fear and emotion, he'd allow himself three minutes; to throw a pity party, cry, beat the ever loving shit out of anything that was unlucky enough to be near him. Only this time, once he started his count down he froze. 

This wasn't just another thing to deal with. It had a lot behind it, and if he didn't admit his secret, he could die. Not that that was new; but honestly this might be one of the hardest things he'd have to do. He knew Cas was his secret. He knew he'd loved Cas for years now, not that Cas could love him back. That was one of the many reasons he couldn't tell him. 

Loosing Cas would be almost as bad as death. They had been through so much together. Through thick and thin, they forgave each other no matter the circumstances, and they always found a way back to each other. 

Dean took a few bites of his dinner. His stomach turned and he tossed the plate on the bed before running to the bathroom in the hall. 

He lifted the seat up just in time. He spewed the bacon and what little of his earlier lunch he'd eaten into the bowl. Sam and Cas had heard the bathroom door being flung open and rushed to his side.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel was the first to speak.

"No." Dean got the word out before heaving another mouthful into the bowl. Sam left to get a glass of water. 

"What can I do?" Cas' voice was panicked. 

"Mouthwash." He started dry heaving. Cas got the mouthwash from behind the mirror and Sam returned with the water. 

"I think I'm throwing up because of the stress." Dean panted trying to catch his breath. He hadn't ment to say that, but at this point it was out there, and he felt too sick to care about seeming weak. He reached up for the water and swished several mouthfuls around spitting each out. Cas reached a hand down to help him up but he refused.

"I don't want your help Cas." He grabbed the mouthwash and took a swig. He didn't want anyone's help, and he hated not being able to lie and avoid hurting Cas' feeling.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I never want to hurt you, and when I do I beat myself up for days- if not longer about it." This was getting into dangerous territory again. 

"I'm going to go before I say anything else I don't want to." He grabbed the half empty glass of water and took off to his room. 

 

~<3~

 

Dean couldn't sleep; at all. Around two in the morning he started to blurt random things to the air in his room.

"I secretly wanted to be a chef." 

"I enjoy some healthy foods, but I never eat them around Sam to mess with him."

"When I was nineteen I experimented with anal sex using a hairbrush." Nope that is way to far. He got up and quickly found a pen and paper before sitting at his desk. If he had to get secrets out, this should work to some degree.

 

-I like small breasts.  
-Tight pants are better then short skirts.  
-I had my first crush on a boy in tenth grade.

Shit this is way too much info to put on paper. He wondered if he burned it, would it still count. Best to be safe and burn it after this shit was over with.

-My crush's name was Drake.  
-He had blue eyes but said they made him look girly  
-I know dad would have killed me if he found out

He stood up and raked his arms over top of his desk, sending everything flying. This is not something he's ready to deal with. He'd worked too damn hard to push those memories, those emotions down. They were supposed to rot in the back corner of his mind; forever. 

He turned around and tossed his wooden chair against the wall. It shattered as the door flew open. 

"Dean!" Castiel's gravley voice boomed, it was laced with worry and frustration. His posture went from attack mode to sorrow. Dean stood in front of him, chest heaving, hands curled into fists at his sides. 

In the next second he was clutching at his head. It burned, but felt like it was being crushed by a vice at the same time. Castiel crossed the distance and took ahold of Dean's wrists. He forced them off of his head with small strands of hair still tightly pressed between his fingers. 

"Dean, enough." The older Winchester shook his head, eyes tightly closed and tried to pull away. He knew it wouldn't do any good to fight, but damn if it didn't feel good to try. 

Cas' grace lit up behind his eyes and if Dean couldn't feel that protective tingling of grace swirling through him, he would have taken that as a threat. 

"I'm not going to let you torture yourself. Just say it, please Dean." He kept his grip tight on the other man's wrists. 

"I can't Cas! You don't understand; I just can't." He was trying to hold back tears, but it was getting hard between the pain and the emotion in Cas' eyes. 

"Whatever it is, we will deal with it; together. It can't be worse then what we have already been through. I will help you through it, no matter what it is." His voice was stern but softened a bit at the end. 

"You won't, you'll leave. In the end everyone does, and I'm not ready to end our friendship Cas. I can't loose you." Dean went limp in his friend's arms. The flood gates broke as Castiel pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"Dean, please." He whispered in Dean's ear and he couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm in love with you." Everything was still as Dean held his breath. He was waiting for Cas to say something or pull back; but the room stayed still until Dean had to breath again. 

"It's going to be harder for me the longer you keep holding me like this." Dean sighed. 

"If I could, I'd never let go." Cas' words ghosted across his ears, and Dean pulled back to see his face. He searched for anger, disgust, anything that would crush the hope growing inside him. 

"Dean, I have loved you since you taught me how to love. I never planned on acting on these feelings, because I thought you'd reject me because of my vessel." 

"I'll admit I've never loved or wanted a guy before." There was silence as they stared into each other's eyes, still incredibly close. Dean reached up to cradle the other man's cheek in his hand. He rubbed his thumb slowly over the stubble, exploring the new sensation. Cas leaned into the touch as he closed his eyes. 

"Are you sure this is what you want, Dean? If we do this, I'm not sure I could survive you changing your mind." He reached up to place his had over the one still resting on his face. 

"I want this. I want you." Dean leaned in and pressed their lips together. Cas' lips were soft and warm, just like he'd imagined they'd be. The kiss started slow and Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' waist. He ran his tongue over the the angel's lips asking for entry, and Cas happly obliged. 

He tasted sweet, like honey and mint. Dean was planning to take his time with this, but Cas clearly had other ideas. He slipped his hands up Dean's shirt to feel as much skin as he could reach.

"Don't think you have to do this, Cas." He pulled back, but not far enough that they had to let go. Cas answered him by eagerly pressing their lips back together and that was enough of an answer for Dean. He removed his shirt to allow the angel access to the rest of his torso. 

It was clear that Cas was fascinated with every curve, as he licked his way down. Dean bit down to suppress a moan and Cas shot back up. 

"Don't. I want to hear you. I want to see and hear what I do to you." And if that wasn't the definition of hot, Dean didn't know what was. 

Cas sunk down to his knees and began fumbling with Dean's belt. His hard erection sprang free. Dean buried his hands in Cas' already messy hair, but only gave it a gentle tug, which earned him a deep throated moan. 

The angel teased him by sliding the tip of his tongue up and down the underside of Dean's impressively sized length. The grip of the hands in his hair tighted and Cas was loving every second of it, but this was nothing compared to the pleasure he had in mind for his hunter. In one swift move he had Dean's entire length in his mouth, his nose rested against the man's groin. Dean's mouth hung open at the sudden sensation of being completely buried in Cas' mouth. 

"Fuck Cas!" He couldn't help his scream as the angel set an incredible pase, and the sight of his angel's head bobbing up and down, eyes looking up with a wicked expression, made Dean shiver. 

Cas reached around to finish pulling Dean's pants and boxers down so he could grab that perfect ass. He clutched the firm cheeks and used the leverage to increase the the strength of the thrusts down his throat. 

"Fuck, Fuck, Cas I'm..." The angel sunk down as far as he could wanting to feel every twitch and movement of Dean's release. 

Cas sucked him clean as he gently pulled the overly sensitive dick out of him mouth, making sure that he made an obscene sucking sound as he let go. He stood up and picked Dean up off his shaking legs. He was trying to catch his breath as Cas laid him down on his bed. 

"That was... Wow." Was all the hunter managed to get out. 

"I enjoyed it a great deal as well." Dean looked down and saw the wet spot in Cas' pants. 

"Holy shit, you- just from-" 

"I enjoy watching you as I give you pleasure." His slowed his voice and gave it an incredibly sex laced tone, before he got up and stripped all of his clothes off. He helped Dean with the rest of his, and Dean pulled out a box of wet wipes he kept in his bedside table drawer. 

A few moments later they were clean, but still nude, cuddling in bed. Cas had propped himself up with pillows and Dean lay on his chest, with an arm lazily swung over his lovers waist. 

"What do you think about moving your things in here." Dean placed a gentle kiss on Cas' side as he spoke. 

"I'd like that very much. Dean?" 

"Hmm?" He looked up to catch Cas' gaze.

"What does this mean for us?" His voice was hesitant, and Dean could hear the fear in between the words. 

"Well, I'd like it to mean that, I get to hold your hand when ever I want, and it could mean you get to kiss me when ever you like. But most importantly, I'd like it to mean that we are together, like a couple. How's that sound to to you?" 

"Perfect." There were tears welling up in his eyes from listening to Dean talk about them like that. "Could it also me we get to cuddle like this regularly?" 

"It definitely means that we get to cuddle like this regularly." Dean smiled up at him. 

The text aleart on Dean's cell phone went off with a single chime. Cas reached over to the bedside table and Dean had to move to accommodate the new position. 

"For future reference, cuddling time is a cell phone free time." He growned. 

"It's from Sam." Cas burst out laughing and dropped the phone.

"What's so funny?" He snatched up the phone to read the text.

 

 

~Went on a supply run, I needed to get soundproof headphones and ear bleach. Do you guys need anything?~ 

 

Dean's face went bright red.

"That's not funny Cas!" 

"Okay, give it here. I know what to send back to make you laugh." He reluctantly handed him the phone.

"Am I going to regret this?" He asked, but there was already a hint of a smile growing on his lips. Cas was trying hard to keep his giggling under control as he pressed send and handed the phone back to Dean.

 

~ A few bottles of lube would be nice. Flavored if they have them.~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it or have feedback I'd love to know!


End file.
